movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature + Imagine (band)
Nature + Imagine is a band, that contains five animals. About Them *Owen Antler is a deer, who wears a green shirt, red coat, blue trousers, and has one antler, but has lost one antler. *Aaron Sheepish is a sheep, who wears a purple jumper with a Bel-Air logo on it. *Pecky Swallow is a woodpecker, who wears a green jumper. *Chris Pepper is a chipmunk, who wears a white shirt and orange waistcoat. *Vilburt Oinks is a pig, who wears glasses, a watch, and gray shorts. Gallery Owen Antler.png|Owen Samson Antler Mr Aaron Sheepish.png|Aaron Claus Sheepish Pecky Swallow.png|Pierre Woodstock 'Pecky' Swallow Mr Chris Pepper.png|Christopher Robin 'Chris' Pepper Vilburt Oinks.png|Vilburt Hoggy-honk Oinks Weapons: Owen Antler Owen Antler (pistol).png Owen Antler (saber).png Owen Antler (blue saber).png Aaron Sheepish Mr Aaron Sheepish (two guns).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers) (blue and green).png Pecky Swallow Pecky Swallow (pistols).png Pecky Swallow (sabers).png Pecky Swallow (sabers) (green, yellow, and white).png Chris Pepper Mr Chris Pepper (pistol).png Mr Chris Pepper (staff).png Mr Chris Pepper (purple staff).png Vilburt Oinks Vilburt Oinks (pistol).png Vilburt Oinks (saber).png Vilburt Oinks (saber) (red and pink).png Songs: *Portugal. The Man - "Feel It Still" (2017) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *I Wish - Stevie Wonder (1976) *They Might Be Giants- Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (1990) *Hey Jude (The Beatles) (1968) *Labrinth – Express Yourself (2012) *The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) (1987) *I Can Only Imagine (MercyMe) (1999) *One Way or Another (Blondie) (1978) *Kiss You (One Direction) (2012) *Drag me Down (One Direction) (2015) *Meant To Be (Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line) (2017) *All Star (Smash Mouth) (1999) *The Simple Things (Hey Arnold) (1996) *One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (2011) *Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer (1986) Gallery Owen: Owen Antler (ring).png|Owen Antler (Ring) Aaron: Pecky: Chris: Mr Chris Pepper (ring).png Vilburt: Gallery (Poses) Owen: Owen Antler (pipe).png|Pipe Owen Antler (ring) (pipe).png|Pipe (Ring) Owen Antler (pistol) (pipe).png|Pipe (Pistol) Owen Antler (saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Saber) Owen Antler (blue saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Blue Saber) Aaron: Pecky: Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (pistols).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (sabers).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (sabers) (green, yellow, and white).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe).png Chris: Vilburt: Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (pistol).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (saber) (red and pink).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (saber).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette).png Gallery (Pajamas) Owen Antler (pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr Aaron Sheepish (pajamas).png|Pajamas Pecky Swallow (pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr Chris Pepper (pajamas).png|Pajamas Vilburt Oinks (pajamas).png|Pajamas Gallery (Winter Clothes) Owen Antler (Winter Clothes).png Aaron Sheepish (Winter Clothes).png Pecky (winter clothes).png Chris Pepper (Winter Clothes).png Vilburt (winter clothes).png Gallery (Winter Clothes) (Poses) Owen Antler (Winter Clothes) (pipe).png Pecky (winter clothes) (music pipe).png Vilburt (winter clothes) (cigar).png Gallery (Swimsuits) Owen Antler (trunks).png|Trunks Mr Aaron Sheepish (trunks).png|Trunks Pecky Swallow (swimsuit).png|Vest and Trunks Mr Chris Pepper (trunks).png|Trunks Vilburt Oinks (trunks).png|Trunks Gallery (Suit Poses) Owen Antler (pipe) (trunks).png|Trunks (Pipe) Owen Antler (pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (Pipe) Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (swimsuit).png|Vest and Trunks (music pipe) Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (music pipe) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (trunks).png|Trunks (cigarette) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (cigarette) Disguises Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet 1 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet 2 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet 3 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet 4 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet 5 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen (Poodles' Minions).png Owen (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Aaron (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (music pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Chris Pepper (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer).png Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer) (pipe).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda) (pipe).png Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg).png Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg) (music pipe).png Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally).png Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally) (pipe).png Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers).png Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers) (cigarette).png Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Owen's Relatives: *Priscilla Skunk (wife) *Kessie Antler (daughter) Aaron's Relatives: *Lammy (love interest) Chris' Relatives: *Angelina Mouseling (wife) *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons) Poses Owen Gets Caught!.jpg|Ooh! Owen Hangs On!.jpg|Let go! Trivia: *Owen Antler carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun and carries a pipe in his mouth since he got it in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will always carry it in other spoof travels. *Aaron Sheepish carries two sabers (one light blue and one green) and two pistol guns. *Pecky Swallow carries two sabers (one white, one green, and one yellow) and two pistol guns. *Chris Pepper carries a purple saber staff and a pistol gun. *Vilburt Oinks carries a gun and a saber staff with three red blades and three pink blades and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Chris suddenly has an attraction of having a crush on Angelina Mouseling and ends up being married to her. *Aaron also ends up having a crush on Lammy. *Owen even gets an attention of having a crush on Priscilla Skunk and ends up being married to her. *Owen and Priscilla will get some kids since Priscilla has gotten pregnant in The Rescuers. *Owen and Priscilla have given birth to Kessie in The Secret of NIMH, the forty sixth film spoof travel. *Chris and Angelina will get some kids since Angelina has gotten pregnant in Freddi Fish 4. *Chris and Angelina have given birth to Alan and Zayne in Christmas Day in Squirrelsville. *Owen Antler sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy. *Pecky Swallow sometimes carries a music pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy. *Vilburt Oinks sometimes carries a cigarette in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy. Category:Characters Category:Animals